Lover
by Yamashina Risaki
Summary: "Rape me. Torture me like you always do. Still I'll give no shit." She spat in detest. She was nothing but a whore. The least she could do was to protect the man she had come to love.


**This story takes place in an alternate universe. Innocent characters were harmed and darkened to suit the plotline. This story is strongly recommended for matured audiences only. Kids and teens, read at your own risk. ****Erotic scenes get graphic.**** You are warned for language, violence and sex. It is rated M for a reason.**

**I do not own Soul Eater, or the characters.**

**Summary: "Rape me. Torture me like you always do. Still I'll give no shit." She spat in detest. She was nothing but a whore. The least she could do was to protect the man she had come to love.**

* * *

**Lover**

_by Yamashina Risaki_

* * *

**Death City**

**Day 100 SAT [23:55]**

Her cell blinked and flashed bringing the incoming call to an obvious state of ignorance. Her lips were devoured hungrily by the man above her. He flipped her to the top, forcefully positioned her tight around his length, brutally trespassing his member within her womanhood. He thrusts deeply within her, grunting and slapping her butt cheeks conditionally. She gave a mental sigh, completely turned off, before responding with a squeeze around his manhood. She felt him shudder and stiffen at the sudden response from her.

_There goes._ She slipped away just in time for his ejaculation to spur against her flat tummy. As expected, the cheap condom he brought along _can_ ruin her career there and then. Sliding away from the man, she cleared off the mess with a towel which she threw aside carelessly afterwards. Her bare back faced the now soundly asleep man. Tying her waist-length shiny brown hair into a high ponytail with a few swipes, she stepped into her army-green tube-top along with black leather mini skirt. Lazily, she reached out to her blinking cell and the stack of cash as she tugged her T-back in place under her skirt.

Her thumb flipped opened the flashing device as she clasped it between her ear and shoulder blade. Her soft-spoken voice played through her dry lips, "Tsubaki?"

_Hi Maka!_ It sounded from the other end of the phone. Maka shook her head tiredly. How did her friend sound so cheerful was still an unsolved mystery to her. They worked through the same kind of life for the longest time and they had known each other way back in the days where they had to steal to keep themselves alive on the street.

"Hey sugar." She replied naturally. Grabbing her misty black jacket and buckling of her boots by her knees, she slammed the door shut and headed down to the lobby.

_Wanna drop by Star Clan?_ Maka could have sworn she heard her friend squeal. Only cash could make her squeal like that, her tired eyes drooped as she tried to excuse herself for the night, "I'm tired for the night, Tsu-chan."

_Oh c'mon, there's this hot dude, he's mine. You can have his friend. He pays well! I bet his friend too!_ She groaned. Of all time? _Maka…_ Tsubaki whined. And that made Maka dread on with her reply as she muttered, "If he doesn't, you're gonna fucking fork it out."

Her friend squealed. Maka had to hold a good distance between her ear and the cell phone to prevent any potential hearing impairment. Maka pointed out, "Look, I need a place to shower before another round. I feel damn sick, I might gag."

_Sure, that bad uh? An hour?_ Dark jaded eyes roamed towards the wristwatch, she grunted in approval, "Just picked up my ride, later." _Ja ne!_

She positioned against the seat, rubbing her bare front along the sexy lines of her sleek ride, her boots kicked off. Feeling her babe purr against her body, she sped up along the city lights towards the destination.

**Star Clan**

**Day 101 SUN [00:45]**

"Maka-chan!"

At the familiarity, Maka swiftly drifted along the sidelines of the concrete pavement hauling her dark beauty to an immediate pause. Tsubaki whistled. Dark navy blue halter clung to her bust; black leather covered her firm and slightly toned stilt. She wore six-inch killer heels. "Ain't that the catch!" She exclaimed, smoothing her hands and trailed it down the meter. "Ducati?"

"A Streetfighter." Maka grinned lazily.

"Where'd 'ja get that?" Her hyper friend lured.

"Man." Maka answered in a deadpanned tone, "Who else?"

"Name?"

"You expect me to remember?" Brushing her hair away from her face, Maka chuckled, "Where to?"

"Oh yeah." Tsubaki pointed to the apartment block before them.

"This is random." Maka raised one of her eyebrow, "Shouldn't a Clan be ancient?"

Her dark-haired companion laughed, "We're not in the ancient, its future now remember?"

Shaking her head with disbelief, she hastened her pace to her friend's side. The elevator levitated above ground, soaring in heights, causing discomfort in both her ears. Maka was about to tap the menthol out of the box when Tsubaki glared.

"You'd better stuff that back into the box before I crush it."

Needless to be told twice, Maka forced the box back into her pocket.

"Alright, step out. Mine's on the sixty-fifth. Ta-ta and have fun, Maka-chan!" Tsubaki shoved Maka out of the lift the moment the needle strike fifty none too gently causing her to almost crash into the door that was right outside of the opening. _Nakatsukasa!_ Maka cursed, mentally jotting down ways of planning the girl's death.

She heaved a sigh before pressing on the doorbell situated by the side. No one came to open. Or so she thought. Her hands reached to touch the knob. A soft click proved that the door had not been locked, and that she had just attempted to break into a stranger's apartment. She was about to turn back when she caught a glimpse of red staring at her from one of the darkest corner. She unconsciously took a deliberate step into the room. Those eyes. They were enticing, almost captivating.

Before she knew, firm grip was around her wrists. Despite feeling the bruise in process, her eyes never left those hauntingly, sorrow pair of orbs. His eyes glinted fiercely as he hissed, baring his jaggedly sharp canines at her, "Who are you?"

She breathed before opening her eyes once again, "A friend of mine sent me here. If you're still interested in the deal, I need to shower. If not, I'll leave."

He nodded knowingly, "At the end of the hallway."

Stepping away from her clothing she discarded along the tiles in the bathroom then proceeded to twist the knob. Warm shower came pouring heavily upon her petite form. Her body was actually pretty tiny to begin with. Men love busty females like Tsubaki. But she always seemed to meet the minority. Her breast were nothing huge, just enough for a handful. Her height was average and she was skinny, for the thought. Yet, she could earn so much more than the majority.

A humiliated smirk quirk by her lips. The irony.

She heard the door creak open through her shower and she half-heartedly wondered if she had taken too long. Half expecting him to break into the shower curtains, yet nothing come. The shuffling of his clothes was the only sound echoed within the spacy bathroom. She heard him walk towards the bathtub instead. A sense of relief washed through her body. No matter how many times she gets in contact with men, she would never get use to those who treated her brutally.

Not into masochism after all.

She gave a contented sigh before stepping out of the curtains. Her locks were still dripping wet as she swayed her hips while walking towards the other end of the bathroom. She spotted a wet mess of silvery white leaning against the wall. His rigid form weighed within the mist-filled tub. Toned, trained muscles taut against the cool ceramic, his arms rested by the beam of the cool surface.

Maybe there wasn't a need to keep herself dry tonight.

She was drawn towards the man. Maka glided and nested herself by the sides of the tub. Her bare skin slightly red from the hot shower she took a while ago, flushed contrary to his icy, cold hand. His lids half-opened through the haze. Taking in the scent of the soap she had scrubbed finely around her parts. _Vanilla_. He took a brief glance of her features.

They weren't half as bad. _Black Star sure has gotten something better this time round._ He thought mindlessly. He secured his arms around her lean body, gently tugging her into the tub making her face him. Her thighs settled in between both his legs, kneeling in the waters.

He pointed to the piece of blank cheque by her stack of clothes and commented coldly, "For tonight."

Her lips were slightly ajar. Before she could register the meaning, she felt his callous hand hover along the tip of her perk. Her eyes slightly widened at the sudden wave of feel running through her bones. She felt her heart race when his fingers lazily fondled with both her nipples, _almost teasingly_. She tried her best to suppress a moan from escaping her mouth. In turn she gasped as she felt his fingers caress the tip of her cunt. The mere graze of his slender fingers had caused her perk to harden almost instantly. Arching her back in response, she couldn't help but _want_ more of him.

His tongue worked against her neckline, trailing soft kisses along the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her body shuddered in pleasure and her moans were muffled by his pair of dominating lips. Soft grunts of his vibrated into her throat causing her feminine-built body to respond to him by circling her arms around his neck. She was feeling rather shy from his intimate touches, which shouldn't have been the case. She should have well control of a man's body. _Should_.

She panted, face leaning against her arms that were etched onto the white-tiled wall as he positioned to enter her from the back. While she had experiences, the way he handled her was different. Sex with men shouldn't cause an urge to climax from her body. She had never felt such strong sense to _let go_ during sessions like these. _Men_ were supposed to ejaculate from stimulation of her body. _Not the other way round._

She groaned. He grinded rhythmically into her and drew circles around her rosy perk with his thumb. Having his chin resting comfortably on her right shoulder, she felt his toned abs and flat stomach heated distinctively on her back. She could literally _feel_ him _inside_ her. Every thrust, every force he applied, she felt herself _fuse_ into him.

"_Kami…_" She hissed. Her body reacted along his thrusts. Even though she had never experienced the need to react, she could not stop her hips from moving erratically against his thigh. His was inside her, hot and slippery, wet and hard. How easily he slipped into her was complete mystery to her. She always resorted to the usage of lubricant beforehand due to her lacking of natural juice during sex. And it always occurred that she suspected herself from being _incapable_. And he just proved her miscalculated theory.

Her mind was in a haze when she found her back squared against the cold wall. She held herself from trembling from the suddenly chill iced on her back. Her visions were suddenly blocked by a pair of lustful, predatory stare. She found herself trapped within pools of bloodied orbs.

_Damn._ He thought. His thick, sleek voice echoed around the bathroom, "Was it good?"

It seemed her mind decided to play her out. Slightly breathless, her lips widened apart to take in more mouthfuls of air around the misty surrounding.

His mouth tilted upwards. A small knowing smirk played on his lips and he slowly leaned into her. He whispered lowly into her ear, "What's your name?"

_Name?_ She replied hazily, "Maka."

"Maka." Her name rolled off his tongue smoothly. She felt another wave of shudder up her spine. _He had merely called her name!_ She exclaimed in her mind. "Soul." He breathed into her ear.

"S-Soul." She called out shakily.

"Louder." He commanded lowly. His hand massaged the back of her scalp gently, then casually road down her back and rested on the cheek of her bottom.

"Soul." Her voice trembled a little.

Soul applied pressure in the grab, "_More._"

"_Soul!_" Her hold around his neck tightened. She instinctively pressed and molded her nude into his, once again consumed in his body heat. Her traitorous body was for him,_ once again_.

"Tsk tsk." His middle finger slipped into her easily, followed by his ring finger. While he stroked her linings, Soul mumbled, "What a sinful body you have," He paused, straightening the two fingers _inside_ her, he decided to increase the pace of his strokes when he felt his fingers dipped _wet_ within her, "_Maka._" He mumbled, "_Don't_ hold back."

Tipping his thumb around the hidden bud under her folds, Maka's eyes snapped shut instantly. _Something_ was threatening to _gush_ out from her body. _And she had totally no control over it_. Her legs were spread out, allowing no way for her to stop the foreign sensation of the gushing of liquid splayed all around the tub. _She came?!_ Waves of trembles and quivers struck her limbs, her heart thumped soundly onto her ribcage. _When did she end up leaning against his broad chest?_

Her thoughts circled. _This_ was no sex. It didn't feel like _mere_ sex. It was as if he was trying to…

His fingers brushed her fallen locks away from her frame from behind. His heartbeats were as disorientated as hers. She could feel him from behind. Those eyes held power and authority.

She squeaked as he lifted her into a bear hug as he stood up from the tub. Her legs wrapped around his waist conditionally. She whispered unsurely, "What are you doing?"

He flashed the tip of his jagged white teeth, bearing a tiny grin, "Continuing the pleasure upstairs."

Her small from hoisted against him, he swung his legs over the tub then headed away from the current location. From below, she felt his flush hitting her anal. Each bump caused heat to be spread upwards and everywhere. "I…" Maka started, but the words died with the dryness she felt in her mouth. _I am not prepared?_ Her eyebrows furrowed. _I can't do this?_ She debated within. What was it she wanted to say? Why did the situation feel so wrong?

He kicked open the room's door and strolled towards the bed. Crawling onto the mattress, he felt her loosen her arms from his neck to nest within the soft sheets beneath. He held on the back of her her thigh firmly, however. He took in her nude with hunger glinted within his pinned gaze.

"Maka, you're not helping." He groaned with a warning tone. Her well-pleasured body screamed for his. As much as he tried to keep this business, she was not cooperating as she should. Her reactions were addictive. Her kissable lips, and the seductive body of hers, they all left no room for him to back down.

"Why do you hold back?" Maka questioned warily, well aware of her half-ravished form.

Soul's lifted an eyebrow, "Why?" He repeated in response.

Her eyes roam to the side, settling on a red pillow beside her, "The whole night," She started, "You were the one offering pleasure to me." Her face showed guilt, "I have yet once given you what you need. So why do you hold back?" She sighed, "You were supposed to use me as you please." She did not know why but she felt wetness in her eyes. She strained the last part, "_Why_ are you treating me with such _luxurious_ care? I don't need it."

He forced her open, spread her wide enough to land his hardness atop of her entrance.

Maka blushed and eyed him questioningly.

"Feel what you do to me." Soul bit.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"If you're going to down yourself with self-pity, you're doing a pretty half-assed job." Soul rolled his eyes, "Where's the lady who approached me this evening with pride of her own and that she's only working to pay off her living?" His eyes bored into hers, holding her gaze under a strong, and intensive stare, "I want you." The same expression of lust existed within his dark, gleaming orbs.

_I want to fuck you senseless._ Those hidden words echoed and thumped against her heart, hard. Her body responded to his feather-light touches along her jawline. There and then, she knew what exactly her body wanted.

Her body demands for him. She was yearning and craving to feel him inside her over and over again. Her desire to be possessed by the man above her is growing every second as the clock ticks.

The sides of her lips lifted into a genuine smile. Her fingers nested within his silvery locks. None too gently, she pulled his face down crashing passionately against him, surprising the man before her. The kiss gradually heated, and became something indispensable. He tasted like _Mild Seven_. The addictive and fluid flavour that could calm all her senses since the days she roamed the streets. _Nostalgic._

Soul mumbled, "_Mevius_, aren't you?"

"_Menthol._" She muttered.

"Ah." He chuckled, "Selective, aren't we?"

Her eyes gleamed with interest, "We." She mouthed.

Her hand travelled steadily towards her destination, skillfully stroking his length and positioning her knees casually by his sides. As soon as she felt him stiffened underneath, she took him in with one swift glide. Burying her nose deep into the sides of his neck, she inhaled his strong and unique masculine scent. She had carefully planted a mark between his neck and his collarbone. He lowly grunted. Resting his toughened hands by her hips, he grinded deep into her. His member hit erotically around her walls causing her body to tremble in excitement as she clamped down tight around him instinctively.

"S-Soul." She called, breathlessly, "P-Please…"

"Say, Maka," He held back purposefully, "Say it."

Her lids were half-opened as she sprawled messily on the red sheets. Both hands clamped her mouth shut as she tried to stop her moans from escaping her throat, futilely.

"Say it, Maka." Soul commanded, suppressing his urge to moan to the newly awakened senses he experienced with a low growl, he gritted, "Say you want me too."

Maka held back the breath she had unknowingly held on to. His strong gaze hadn't wavered from before. It was obvious he was not done with her. She reacted. Her hands slipped off her mouth, a pair of shimmering, emerald orbs gazed along his beautiful features, "I want you too."

That was all it took to unleash his restraints around her, he whispered huskily into her ear, "I'm taking you." Leaving no time for her to react, he hastily lifted and buckled her thigh around his waist.

His lips ascended upon hers once again, claiming what he wanted from the start. Heat. Passion. Raw taste of a _hungry _man. She found herself consumed by his overflowing emotions once again. Her eyes widened as he leaned his forehead into the side of her neck, hitting her hard in realization. Those dark hints behind his pair of crimson eyes were not of lust.

They were of sheer dominance. He had been coaxing her to display the traits of a submissive to him, both body, mind and soul. He was trying to stake a claim on her. She had not been utterly aware of his nature but she should have realised it when his eyes turned predatory.

_I'm going to make you mine._ His face reflected the exact words he planned to tell her. Her fingers tangled deep within his silver white mane. She felt her lips bruising against his as she fought to keep her shameless moans hidden within the fierce kisses he generously offered. His pace had increased steadily since the beginning and she could feel him reaching his come, any time from present.

The very thought of him coming inside her put her through another wave of excitement.

Unable to suppress the twitches her insides were doing to him, he froze, "W-Wait." His fingers fumbled to open the side drawer.

_Condoms._ She registered hazily. She advanced to stop his trembling hands from searching for them.

"I'm on the pills. I trust you." Maka stated, breathlessly, "I hope you can trust me too."

He eyed her intensively. A tint of darkness reached his eyes as he whispered, "I assure that after tonight, you won't need any other men in your life, Maka." The tone in his promised her more than just a fling. She never dared to hope.

"I can't hold it much longer, Maka." Soul growled. The pace of his thrusts increased after every pound and she felt him enlarge and harden inside her. The slaps of his steel sacks only intensified her response to him.

"S-Soul!" She lost count of how frequent his name had rolled off her tongue that night. All she remembered then were his hot, silky come that overflowed the minute he tried to pull out of her, and those fascinated pair of bloodied orbs that took in the leak of the flow down her quivering set of thighs with great devotion.

"I can't get enough of you." Soul inhaled, resting his face into her brunette locks. He was semi-hard and she could feel him from the sides as he molded himself into her from behind. His right arm pillowing under her neck and the left cuddled her deep into his chest.

Maka gave a contented sigh as her lids drooped tiredly, "The feeling's mutual, Soul."

**Death City**

**Day 108 SUN [09:35]**

"I still can't believe you left without taking _that_ piece of cheque!" Tsubaki whined, poking her fork into her order. _Filet Mignon._

Maka munched on her _shanks_, "Delicious." She licked the remains off her gloss tasting a mixture of her lamb and sticky artificial taste of milk. Her tongue curled in disgust. "_Ew._" Gurgling with the raw mouthful of _Merlot_ down her throat, she wiped the gloss off with the napkin.

Tsubaki raised a curious lid.

Maka reminded with dread, "You did not remind me to clean it off before I eat, _again_."

"Well, I don't see the need. At least, I don't need to do that and I eat fine." The dark haired _family_ shrugged her shoulders in return. She resorted, "_Maybe_ I was trying to dig out what you've left out in details." Amethyst tints shone within her usual pair of jet black orbs. Tsubaki leaned in seductively and prompted, "I know. You left out the best part."

Maka waved it off casually, "You're sharp, _as usual_. But I'm stubborn, and you_ know_ that." Her eyes softened, "You have my gratitude though."

"Hmm?" Tsubaki lifted another piece of her _beef_ from her plate, holding and resting it on her pouty lips.

"For not telling that friend of the lover of yours, that you have full contact with me." Maka gave a weak smile.

"I don't feel good," Tsubaki confessed, "Lying to Black Star."

"I know." The brunette acknowledged, "I'll clear it up by tonight."

"How come you sound so sure?" Tsubaki questioned, slight worry touched her tone.

Maka nodded, "I've been running from him for a week. I know he's sourcing for me and it's only a matter of time he gets hold of me." Her expression relaxed, "I've always been exceptional in hiding. Yet, he seemed to be able to seek all that I hid."

"He did?" Tsubaki picked on. Her _suspicion_ grew.

"He actually managed to dig out my cell number, and my address. There's high chance, he's going to hit my refuge tonight."

Tsubaki cursed.

"Don't worry." Maka reassured, "I'm a big girl."

**Death City **

**Day 109 MON [00:48]**

Her eyes snapped wide as she felt a hard press of arousal brushed against her inner thigh. Sending her mind warning bells, her body froze as the figure nuzzled against her exposed cleavage. Wet tongue ran transversely along her front as she gave a terrified yelp when she realized her wrists were locked above her head. She _knew _him, but he was not the one she was expecting, this particular night.

"_I've missed you, my little toy._"

She twisted in horror.

"_You've been screwing around too much. I think it's about time you stop, and come back to me._"

"Screw you." She spat.

"_My, my. You seemed to have changed._" Grabbing her bangs, pulling her face up towards him, his eyes glinted dangerously, "_Your eyes, little Maka-chan. They're alive._"

"Kishin." She rasped, "Get the fuck off me, _Asura_!"

Her thrashings were held down by his powerful form. She was caged beneath the prison body of his. His harsh breathings made the hairs on both her arms stand. She was frantic and helpless. _Weak_. And she hated it.

"_I must thank the one who brought your eyes back to life, don't I?_" Asura purred. His tongue trailed lower to her abdomen. Her nightdress long shredded by the swift swipe of his blade. His voice cut into her protests, "_Tell me, who was it?_"

Her teeth grounded, sparks of hope welled within her heart. He had no idea. The presence of Soul could still be hidden from him. Her lips curved into a taunting sneer. "Like hell I'll tell you." Maka flared.

His nails dug into her skin in rage. She bit the insides of her cheek till the crude taste of her own blood burned her throat. He twisted and slammed her face against the wall beside her bed causing her vision to double. Cuffing her wrists behind her with the tight buckle of his leather belt, he yanked her backwards with it. She felt her body rip open when he shoved himself wholly into her. She screamed bloody murder when he stabbed his blade into her thigh. Tears streamed down her face when he grinded and swiveled the bloodied brand deep into her bones. She was sure that had her fractured, because she could no longer feel her base.

"_Don't think I'm out of ways to make you talk, Maka._" He snarled.

"Rape me. Torture me like you always do. Still I'll give no shit." She spat in detest. She was nothing but a whore. The least she could do was to protect the man she had come to love.

He snickered, "_My desire to break you never falter a moment, little Maka. How amusing._" His teeth gnawed her erected nipple fiercely, extracting another painful cry from her, "_How many times did he fuck this tight little pussy I own? And those other men you allowed. You little whore. _" The numb and stinging slaps he landed on both sides of her face prevented the clearness of her range of sight.

She was on the verge of losing her consciousness when she vividly made out a click, a gunshot, and a scream, which obviously did not erupt from her throat. She was too sore to produce such ear-piercing scream.

"Maka!" _Tsubaki._ Maka strained to see a crumbling figure before her. She gave a painful chuckle. _That was Tsu-chan alright._ She sighed in relief when she was being held and squished between her best friend's busts. Her head turned just in time to see a _scythe_ plunged through Asura's pitiful form.

She took in the dead form of him. Those eyes which haunted through her nightmares were bleeding blood. There was a huge hole in between his eyes. _Shotgun_. Her gaze continued to the sickening drips of the red liquid down the other weapon. The _scythe_. Outlining the presence of the man who killed Asura, her breath hitched.

_Soul._

Those ruling crimson orbs which reflected in contrast to his pale, snowy bangs. He mirrored authority, and power. His jaws were set rigid and his expression reflected coarse resentment. His _ki_ clashed violently around him and he was all set to cause rampage in _Death City_, if vital.

_No one touches what he had claimed._ He dropped a low kick in the dead man's gut before making his way to his _possession_.

Maka felt Tsubaki tremble in fear as Soul drew near to them but she was losing too much blood at the moment. She was beginning to feel her room spin and soon after, her body fell. The last memory she had before she lost her consciousness was being held within a possessive embrace.

**Death City **

**Day 111 WED [14:40]**

"Black Star, you're going to bang this fucking door down or I'm calling the damn locksmith to tear the locks apart." Tsubaki hollered, "That damn insane friend of yours is locking my best friend in his fucked-up apartment and he dare block me out!"

The azure-haired clan master scratched the back of his neck, struggling to calm the woman's nerves. Then again, he was failing miserably. His lover's streak of temper left him dumbfounded a day ago, and today he was trying his very best to keep her away from his friend's apartment fearing more of Soul's enraged form, rather than for his lover's sanity. At least Tsubaki could count on him to keep her judgements intact.

A slam immediately shut any words that were planned to sprout from either of them both. Once again consumed by dread and fear, Tsubaki swallowed with much effort. _Oh no you don't!_ She exclaimed in her mind when he glared at her.

"You're going to let me in, Mister." Tsubaki returned a glare in challenge, "That's my best friend you've _abducted_ two days ago."

Soul's gaze turned cold and unforgiving, "I don't care if she's your best friend." His voice was dripping with venom, now that he saw Black Star rooted beside the busty female, "No one is to get near her, until I say so." He pinned her down with another deadly glare, "You will take my word. No one lives to harm her." His tone promised _death_ to those who dared defy.

With that, his door was locked once again.

Tsubaki's had her hands clenched and unclenched as veins throbbed near her fists. Her teeth grinded, "Why that bastard…"

Black Star heaved a sigh, promptly leading his fuming lover away from the apartment as soon as the death threat from his best friend sank in his head.

**Death City **

**Day 113 FRI [01:35]**

"Precious emerald," Soul leaned into her face, nuzzling her pale cheeks, "Too long." His voice rippled with stains of urgency, "Maka," His voice sounded awkward as he silently commanded, "Come back to me."

The muscles under her left eye twitched slightly but it went unnoticed in the darkness.

Soul interlaced his fingers with hers as he watched her breathe steadily, covered in the moonlit sheets. _Beautiful_. His thoughts wandered to the first and the only night they shared before all these mess happened. He had really promised to keep her right then, until she ran. His jaws tensed. Had he known she would run, he would have…

What would he have done?

He lifted her palm to his lips. Gently, he planted fluttery kisses from her fingers down to her wrist. An act of desperation. His heart should have died. Along with all those he had killed. And yet, it was brought to life by those beautiful emerald orbs. Those loving gazes she returned when he made love to her right then. She was broken. He had seen it in her jaded eyes. And yet… The rest was history.

"Look what you've done to me, _love._" Soul whispered, "I was lost before you came." He murmured into her soft locks, "Now I'm equally lost and desperate." He guided her hand to his chest, where his heart pounded against his ribcage, "You're driving me insane."

Her finger twitched as her palm rested with guidance on Soul's chest.

He continued with soft dominance, "Mine." He tried again, "Be mine." A low growl rumbled behind his throat as he realised his deepest desire around the brunette. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his, and his only. That he had absolutely no intention of sharing.

"S-Soul…" Her voice was rasped and coarse but it was un-doubtfully hers.

His neck almost snapped when he turned his head towards her face. Disbelief strikes his handsome face, "Maka-_love_, you're awake?"

She blushed slightly as the suffix he had attached to her name before she nodded weakly, "I might need a glass of water." She cleared her throat to soothe her voice.

As if he had expected her to come around any time, his hands reached out to the glass of water he had prepared earlier on by the side table. She downed the glass in a few deliberate mouthfuls before handing him the empty glass.

"How are you feeling?" Soul helped her up, leaning her back against the soft pillow he had arranged for her.

She gave a frail smile, "Better."

"The doctor mentioned about the fracture being a clean cut, it'll heal with time." His _ki _flared as he mentioned about her injuries.

Her eyes softened in acknowledgement, "Thank you." Her head leaned onto the pillow at the side, "I'm aware of the details. But still, thank you." She knew he didn't lead a normal life. The way he took away another's life without a brink of regret, she knew it from the start. The moment she decided to confess that she wanted him as well, she was well aware of what she had gotten into. Yet she resorted to running, _again_.

He stood away from the stool he had been sitting all the while and leaned into her, sealing the distance with a chaste kiss. She responded by letting his tongue roams freely inside her mouth, and she allowed him to suckle along her upper and lower lips alternatively. He slanted to deepen the kiss which soon became anxious, breathless and tongue-twisting. They were not desperate for air; they were intense for each other.

"Not enough." Soul gritted in frustration, "If I'm going to scare you into running again, I don't think I can take the blow." He cupped her cheeks gently, "Be mine. I won't fuck it up, I promise."

Maka's cheeks were flushed, whether was it from the kiss or the confession, she would be the one to decide. She chuckled, "I had fell for you the moment you had your death grip around my wrist when I stared at you for too long. I just messed it up because I was scared." She sighed, "I guess, I'm willing to give it a try."

Soul gave a toothy grin as she returned pressure in his hold.

"There. Wasn't that hard, was it?" Soul mumbled.

Maka nodded, resting her head on Soul's broad shoulders. He settled himself beside her and soon followed her into a comfortable slumber.

**Owari**

**Alright, my dear readers, thank you for staying till the end of this story! Remember to review and tell me what your thoughts are after reading such a dark and tormenting plot. If you know my writing, you know I write dark. However, this is honestly the darkest I've ever written, presently. It took me one whole month to make this work. I'm actually pretty proud with this piece. So I really do hope Soul Eater fans out there will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is supposed to be a tribute to the manga which ended few weeks ago. I suppose it's better late than never.**

**This story is meant to be a one-shot, but I will be updating and making it a two-shots because I do realise I must not end here. And I love this plot too much to leave it as a shot's length.**

**山科 梨咲**


End file.
